


Kissing

by Sirianna123



Series: 30 day OTP Challange [5]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-16
Updated: 2015-09-16
Packaged: 2018-04-21 01:44:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4810172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sirianna123/pseuds/Sirianna123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part 5 of my 30 day OTP challange.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kissing

**Author's Note:**

> Part 5 of my 30 day OTP challange.

Dipper was getting slightly worried. Bill vanished hour or two ago after talking with Mabel. He was almost perfectly sure his dear sister put another weird idea in demons mind. No matter how worried he was he would not look for Bill. Idiot might think he cares about him. All Dipper wanted was for his family and friends to be safe. And he had enough work cleaning after what…

“Pine Tree~?” Bill found himself and was in splendid mood from Dippers point of view.   
“What is it Bill?” human asked eyeing demon from behind 3rd journal.   
“Shooting Star told me something interesting” blonde hummed smiling widely but for once not showing his pointy teeth. Dipper just raised one eyebrow at this. What could Mabel say to make Bill this happy? “Remember that time last week when we were playing chess? According to your sweet sister kiss you gave me then wasn't a proper one so I did some research...”

Dipper knew where it was going. “No.” he refused flatly. “It was a kiss, you never specified what kind of kiss you wanted.” he added beginning to regret sitting and letting Bill stand between himself and door. “In that case I'll have to get a proper one myself, right?” demon smiled mischievously and licked his lips. 

Young human had chance to only say weak 'huh' before Bills lips clashed with his own in short but still mind blowing kiss. Demons lips were soft and warm on Dippers for short while as kiss lasted. As Bill pulled back Dipper was half tempted to follow him, decided against it, demon was far too full of himself anyway.

“Happy now?” Dipper asked trying to sound as mad as he was.  
“In fact I do.” Bill smiled.  
“Great… Now… Just leave me alone.” he demanded hiding behind journal. “No.” demon refused and lied on his own bed. “Nap time.” Dipper just sighed. He should have expected his life going that way, after getting sealed to Bill… And it was all his own choice.

**Author's Note:**

> Part 5 of my 30 day OTP challange.


End file.
